Tom and Jerry
Opening Logos/''Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could'' (opening theme by Scott Bradley) ("Tom and Jerry" theme song plays) (A Warner Bros. CARTOON) (Turner Entertainment Co. and Warner Bros. Animation PRESENT) (Tom and Jerry) (The cover to the book Little Golden Book Land. The book opens to a picture of The Little Engine that Could.) :Beamer the Old Lighthouse *narrating*: This is a story in a magical place called Little Golden Book Land. It was a time that the little engine named Tillie brings the birthday train with the help of Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse. A children want a toys to play with and good food to eat, even Eric, who believes that a train will come for him. (A page turns to a picture of a house. It was early in the morning when a little boy named Eric was reading a book. Then his older sister Jill comes in.) :Jill: *smirks* Whatcha reading, Eric? :Eric: *smiles* About the little engine and the toys it brings! It's a birthday train and tomorrow is my birthday! :Jill: *smirks teasingly* Ha ha! Birthday train full of toys? I just can't believe you're really believe that. :Eric: Sure I do, Jill. It'll come! :Jill: *walks away from him* Don't hold your breath, kid. (Her right hand holds the door and turns her head to her little brother, Eric) Because there's not gonna be any little engine or birthday train going to be here. :Eric: It'll come. I know it will! I know it will! I know it will! I know it will! ("The Little Engine That Could" opening theme plays. The opening credits roll as the camera flies down from the house to the railroad. The title shows, "Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could". The camera moves to the Mountain. The screen transitions to a view at crudely constructed bridges and a scary looking cave. (Based on "Tom and Jerry" created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera) (Based on the book "The Little Engine That Could" by Watty Piper) A hawk flies by as it screeches. On the other side is the railyard at the end of the line where everything is anthropomorphic. The camera moves to Harbortown, a town by the sea.) (Directed by Spike Brandt) To Work! (At Harbortown, the mansions belong to Tom and Jerry.) :Beamer the Old Lighthouse *narrating*: Yes, the Golden Sun rises at a wonderful land and at Harbortown, two mansions of Tom and Jerry, they ready for the morning. (The alarm clock rings and Tom wakes up and stops its ringing. The alarm-watch rings and Jerry wakes up and stops its ringing. Tom takes a shower and Jerry takes a shower using a wrench on a pipe. Tom and Jerry eat breakfast with Tuffy, Spike Bulldog and his son Tyke Bulldog. After Breakfast Jerry was holding and taking Tuffy to the changing room and change his diaper on the changing table in a Mouse Hole.) ("Little Golden Book Land Theme Song" theme song plays.) :Chorus: singing ♪We wanna' go where the golden sun is shining, and everybody's smiling, in Little Golden Book Land.♪ ♪ We wanna' go where there's so much fun for sharing, and everybody's caring, in Little Golden Book Land.♪ ♪Turn the page and join us, and all our happy friends. ♪ ♪We'll be having tons of fun, the kind that never ends!♪ ♪We wanna' go where the golden sun is shining, and everybody's smiling, in Little Golden Book Land. ♪ ♪We wanna' go where there's so much fun for sharing, and everybody's caring, in Little Golden Book Land.♪♪ (Afterwards, Tom and Jerry are riding in a limousines to the train yard while Spike is riding in his fancy car, arrive at Walt's barn. Spike wearing a suit Sir Topham Hatt wear, lets Tom and Jerry enter a barn and they insert their time cards into the timecard reader, thus beginning their work shift. An anthropomorphic switch tower, the boss of the railroad, wakes up peacefully. He then notices he can't waste time and blares his horn to signal Spike and his workers to work and wake his engines up.) :Spike: Okay! We got a schedule to keep. All I hear is Really Useful Engine. :Tower: *points to the roundhouse* TO WORK! TO WORK! (In the roundhouse, we are introduced to five trains; Georgia, a beautiful red steam engine with a special yellow bonnet, Jebediah, an old, yellow run down engine who was chugging while snoring, Pete, a big red engine who coughed smoke while he was asleep, Farnsworth, a big silver diesel engine who honked his horn while sleeping and Tillie was a little blue engine and sleeping on her lamp was Chip, a bird. Tom, while oiling Tillie's wheels, looks at Chip and plans to eat him. Tillie wakes up to hear Tower calling and yawns. Then, she looks at Chip who is still sleeping and Tom is trying to grab a bird.) :Tower: (off-screen) To work, to work! :Tillie: Wake up, Chip. (blows her whistle loudly to wake him up and scare Tom also) :Tom: Yikes! (jumps) :Chip: YOW! (flaps up then back down on Tillie's lamp with grunt) :Tillie: (laughs) Get up, you lazy bird! :Chip: Leave me alone, Tillie! I couldn't sleep all night! I just eaten those green worms for midnight shacks. :Tillie: *smiles* Chip, you have a bad dream about those cats again? :Chip: (rubbing his tummy and gulp before turned to her with a smile) Yeah. :Tillie: Well, a little work will get you goin'. (Tillie then rolls onto the turntable, which turns to Farnsworth's spot, allowing Tillie to back up to him.) :Tillie: *Hooks up to Farnsworth* C'mon, Farnsworth! (Tillie's coupling hook hitches onto Farnsworth's coupling loop.) :Farnsworth: *honking* Hm, hm. Refined engines such as I should never get up this early. It's bad for our chug. :Tillie: *pulling Farnsworth out* That's silly, Farnsworth. :Farnsworth: And what would you know about it? You're just a little switch engine, moving real engines around the train yard. :Tillie: Hey! What do you mean "real engines"?! *Uncouples from Farnsworth* :Tower: *looks at Tillie* Stop squabbling! We can't waste a minute! :Farnsworth: What is the assignment that I shall do so extremely well? :Tower: *pointing to a passenger train nearby* You take that passenger train over the mountain to the Big City! :Farnsworth: Consider it done, old man. (Jerry checks Farnsworth from the "Incoming Trains" list into the "Outgoing Trains" list) :Tower: Keep 'em rollin', Tillie! :Spike: Get that freight train ready, Tillie! (The camera shifts back inside the roundhouse shortly after Farnsworth leaves. Pete coughs as he wakes up and then he spits out a piece of hot coal into a water bucket.) :Tillie: *hooks up to Pete* C'mon on Pete! (Tillie hooks up to Pete, and starts pulling him out of the shed) :Pete: Careful, kid. Don't bust a boiler. :Tillie: Ha! Are you kidding? Hold on to your smokestack! *heaves him faster, taking Pete by surprise* :Chip: *floating in the air with his flapping wings* Boy, Tillie's sure fired up this morning! (Tillie pulls Pete up to Tower and leaves.) :Pete: *coughs again* :Tower: Ah-ah-CHOO!!!!!!!!!!!! :Chip: Ah-ah-ah-choo! :Tom: Ah-ah-ah-choo! :Tower: For Pete's sake, Pete! Watch that smoke! :Pete: Yeah, yeah. Where to today, boss? :Tower: *points at a freight train* You see that freight train? Over the mountain to the Big City! :Pete: Nothin' to it, boss. Be back in a flash. *chugs away* :Tower: Oh no, not again! Ah-ah-ah-CHOO!!!!!! (Jerry checks Pete. Spike looks at his schedule.) :Spike: We need the milk train here! :Tower: (shakes off his snot) Tillie, where's that milk train!? (Back in the roundhouse Jebediah was still asleep & next to Jebediah, Georgia already wakes up. Jerry jumps to Georgia, just as Tillie passes her with Jebediah's milk train.) :Georgia: Hey, aren't ya forgettin' Jebediah? :Tillie: *whispers* Shh! I don't wanna wake him up! :Georgia: But Jebediah pulls the milk train over the mountain to the town. :Tillie: Not today! I have a plan! :Georgia: So you still want a train to pull? :Tillie: Hey! I'm an engine aren't I?! (Jerry flinches as Tillie wheeshes angrily.) :Georgia: Settle down girl, I'm on your side. Fact is, honey, I wouldn't mind if you were pullin' a train for me. I got a little hitch in my chug along this morning, but you'd better get goin'. :Tillie: Thanks Georgia. (Then Chip came down and shushed at Tillie. She then leaves the roundhouse with Jebediah's milk train. Georgia and Jerry were surprised. Tom was in the caboose in Jebediah's train. Tillie makes her way into the yard and acts like Jebediah just as Tower is checking off his engines.) :Tower: *Looking at his schedule* Jebediah! Get that Milk Train rolling! :Tillie: *Doing a bad impersonation of Jebediah* I'm on my way, Tower. :Tower: Huh?! *Notices Tillie attempting to sneak off with Jebediah's train* What kind of joke is this? :Tillie: *smiles confidently* It's no joke! I can do it! :Tower: *yelling* You're too little, kid! :Chip: *Flies up to Tower and lands on his nose* What do you know, you overgrown stack of lumber? She is not too little! (Tower glares angrily at Chip, who squeaks as Tom grabs him, rocking his foundation. He blares his horn to send them both flying into the air.) :Tom: (screaming in Wile E. Coyote's voice and the camera becomes engulfed by the insides of Tom's mouth. The camera shifts to his rear as he falls to the ground with crash.) :Chip: Bad ol' puddy tat! Big blowhard! (Tower ignores Chip as Georgia pulls up to him) :Georgia: What ya got for me today Tower? (winking at Tillie) :Tower: *points at a shed that looks like a birthday cake* That load of toys and stuff over there! :Georgia: Oh happy day! The birthday train! But it's empty. (A clown named Rollo prances up from behind the shed, followed by his assistant, Jeepers the monkey.) :Tower: Rollo the Clown is loading now! So get going! :Georgia: Yes, sir! *turns to Tillie* Don't you worry Tillie, you'll get a train of your own someday. (She leaves to collect the Birthday Train.) :Tillie: *looks at Georgia with a tear streaming down from her right eye* I hope I can. I hope I can. :Spike: (looks at Tom with an angry glare) Tom, I give a job more than chasing birds and mice. Get the birthday train ready or I'll skin you alive! Get me? (A scared Tom nods and runs to the shed.) (Fade out) The Birthday Train (The camera fades in on Rollo calling out to Georgia. Tom and Jerry see Tuffy, dressed as mouse clown) :Tuffy: Have you hear the birthday train? (Tom and Jerry look confused) It is a very important train that brings toys and food to whoever's birthday it is. (flashbacks starts with Doc, a dark green train with a white plus sign on his side and black and yellow stripes on his front cab and has a silver bell, pulling an old train of cars from an overgrown siding at Jolly Jungle.) Doc found an old train of cars at Jolly Jungle and taken to Screwy Squirrel's Workshop to be restored and painted. This is when the Birthday Train was created. *As Tuffy talks, Screwy Squirrel, Meathead Dog and a bears are restoring and painting the train of cars, thus the creation of the Birthday Train. The camera cuts to Tuffy meeting Jeepers* I want to be a clown mouse like Rollo, *Jeepers holding a ruler over Tuffy* but I just too small. *flashback ends* But if I keep trying as hard as I can, I know I'll be accepted as a clown mouse someday. :Rollo: Are you ready? :Georgia: Ready to roll Rollo! :Rollo: Okay Jeepers! (Jeepers the monkey nods, turns around and blows a whistle, lighting up the entire shed with magic, as balloons and streamers fall from the ceiling.) :Tuffy: Cool, huh? :Rollo: Grumpella! :Grumpella: Okay I'm coming! *does a ballet pose but Jerry makes her fall down* What's the rush? *sees two giraffes* They'll never fit in there! (The giraffes prove her wrong as they pull their necks down, walk in the car, and stretch their necks up through the sun roof.) :Rollo: Perky! :Perky the elephant: *rolling on a ball* Oh my! *Suddenly looses his balance and falls on Tom and a panda named Handy Pandy with grunt* Oops. :Rollo: Handy Pandy! :Handy Pandy: *giggles* Coming! *Then a pair of hands appear to pick up Handy Pandy, which is from a stretching doll named Stretch, who puts Handy Pandy in a cart* :Rollo: Stretch and Missy! (Missy, a ballerina doll, appears and tip toes inside a car, which makes Stretch clap happily and Jerry whistle) :Rollo: Everybody! (Tom, Jerry and the the toys finish getting ready, with bears moving balls, Stretch putting apples in a car wall bumping them with his bicep, Tom, Jerry and a bunch of teddy bears putting toys in one car and soldiers marching in the car where the giraffes are located.) :Tillie: *watching from a short distance* Ooh, that sounds like the most wonderful train ever! :Chip: Don't worry Tillie, you'll get your chance. :Tillie: I hope I do. :Rollo: Uh... it is my honor to say... that is, I'm pleased to announce... that it is time that we should... uh... (As he performs his speech, a gang of baker mice run across the floor to one of the cars of the Birthday Train, as they carry Eric's birthday cake.) :Grumpella: (impatiently) Oh, come on! Let's go! *Droopy blows his whistle from the Little Red Caboose. Georgia takes off, which causes Rollo and Tom to fall and land in the coal car* :Rollo: Uh... yes... let's... go! *Jerry waves at Tillie.* :Tillie: *looks at Georgia leaving with the birthday train, blowing her whistle* I could do that *With a tear flowing down the right side of her face* :(Cut to: Jill and Eric's house, front yard) :Jill: Are you still dreaming, Eric? You and that dumb train. :Eric: Jill, it's not dumb! :Jill: It's worse then dumb, it's not even real. :Eric: It will come! I know it will! I know it will! (The scene shifts to Georgia climbing up a hill and makes it to the top. She's enjoying her journey pulling the birthday train, while Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Rollo, Jeepers, and the gang are enjoying their ride. Suddenly, Georgia gets a hitch in her chug, forcing her to switch to a tunnel, passing a red sign. A loud explosion is heard within the tunnel as Georgia comes out the other side. Her smokestack has exploded, as Georgia wearily chugs slower and Rollo becomes concerned about the situation.) :Beamer the Old Lighthouse: (narrating) Poor Georgia. She got a hitch in her chug and breaks down. (Georgia then brakes to a stop, as her bonnet falls down in front of her face.) :Georgia: Ow! :Rollo: *jumping on a Pogo stick* What, who, why, where, when, how?! :Grumpella: Why did we stop? :Rollo: Yeah, like she said. :Georgia: I don't know, something just went "SPRING" and I just stopped! I sure am sorry. :Tuffy: Looks like you broke down, Georgia. *Rollo crashes onto something* :Grumpella: (complaining) I knew it, I knew it, we're never gonna get over the mountain I knew it! :Jeepers: *On Georgia's head* Does it hurt? :Georgia: Oh no Jeepers, it doesn't hurt but I can't go either! :Rollo: As director, that is head, as leader *his pants fall down revealing pokeadoted boxer shorts* of the play things, er ah, toys, I'll go fraid, ah assistant, ah help, at the last kind of thing, you know. (Rollo walks pass Grumpella, who face palms while Rollo trips and falls with grunt) :Georgia: Will how bout if I just signal for help? :Rollo: I know, how bout if we just signal for help? (Grumpella face palms again and even Tom does the same) :Georgia: Toot, toot, toot! *makes smoke out of her smoke stack* Toot, toot, toot! (Cut to: The yard, where the smoke is close enough for Tyke to notice. He sounds the alarm) :Spike: What are you doing, son? You're only supposed to ring the alarm if the train in trouble. *looks at the smoke* :Chip: *heard the alarm and sees Georgia's smoke signals* Tillie, something's wrong! :Tillie: (sees Georgia's smoke signals as well) It's Georgia and she's in trouble! *rushes in the shed to Doc* Doc, Doc! Train in trouble, Georgia and the birthday train! :Doc: There's no time to loose! *Dashes out of the shed, blowing his whistle as he races to Georgia and passes Butch Dog.* Flag down the Engines *Sometime later when Doc makes it to Georgia* :Doc: Say "toot". :Georgia: Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot! *a puff of smoke comes out of her funnel* :Doc: Hmmmp, well you'll be alright, it's just a bent sponger monger, but there won't be any mountain climbing for a few days. :Rollo: But Doc, We've got to get the birthday train over that ehh, *bonks his head twice* the thing, that tank up, the rumb, that mountain, t-t-t-today! :Doc: I'm sorry, but I've got to get Georgia back to the roundhouse. :Rollo: But, but, but! :Doc: Tom and Jerry, if you need something, use the handcar back to the roundhouse. (Tom and Jerry salute Doc) :Rollo: But, but, but! :Doc: Why not just flag down another engine? :Georgia: Yeah! Farnsworth and Pete will be along soon enough. :Rollo: Right! Of course, that's what I'll do! *Looking at Grumpella, Jeepers, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy* I was just about to say that *which makes them turn with arms crossed* I know an engine will come along, I'm sure it will... I think... maybe... *prays* please? (Tom yawns. Rollo hears a horn from a distance.) :Rollo: See I told ya so! Did I know or what? :Grumpella: Your lucky that's what. :Tuffy: Come on, guys! We got to flag down another engine! (Cut to Farnsworth riding along the tracks on his way back to the roundhouse, until Rollo steps on the track waving a red flag.) :Rollo: *yelling* Stop, oh please stop! *Farnsworth's eyes went wide with shock and screams like Tom, as he hits his brakes to slow down and stop and also bumping into Rollo and Tom on the face. After he stops, Tom and Rollo slide down his face and hit the ground* :Farnsworth: What do you think you're doing? :Rollo: (stutters) Well I eh, well, she uh, we... eh we... eh :Grumpella: Ohhh, what this clown's trying to tell you is, that our engine has broken down, and the boys and girls on the other side of the mountain won't have any toys to play with, or good food to eat unless you help us! :Rollo: Well I ,eh, eh *sees Grumpella and Tuffy with a mad look* Yeah! :Farnsworth: I... pull you!? *laughs through his horn* I have just pulled a fine passenger train over the mountain to the Big City. There I was pulling *honks* smoothly *then stops in a normal voice* So fine people could enjoy the view. *we see shadows of the cars with people talking, then a person closing blinds, and people eating a meal* And so other fine people could sleep comfortably, and so other fine people in the dining car can eat. I pull the likes of you? Ha! *he then takes off* Indeed not, indeed not, indeed not! *laughs through his horn once more* (Farnsworth leaves over the hill on his way back to the train yard.) :Stretch: We *stretches his arms wide, then back* aren't gonna make it! :Perky: Well he's not the only engine in the world. :Rollo: I didn't think he was the right one for us anyway! (to Tom and Jerry) Don't you think? (Tom and Jerry stare in anger each other. Another train whistle is heard) :Rollo: Ahh, that sounds more like the right one! :Perky: This time, be careful! (Rollo jumps on the tracks to flag down the next engine) (Pete is heading his way back to the roundhouse with his freight train.) :Rollo: Halt, cease, wait, stop! (Pete sees them and hits his brakes to slow down and stop, this time with Rollo jumping out of the way) :Rollo: Ha, nothin to it! (Pete blows steam at Rollo and Tom, leaving them soaking wet, and his pants filled with water.) On the other hand. *pulls a patch on his pants to get the water out of his pants. Tom shakes his fur.* :Pete: Hey, what do you clowns want?! :Missy: Well, our engine has broken down, and the good little boys and girls won't have any toys to play with or good food to eat! Unless, you are to be helping us. :Pete: You want me to pull you? Listen kid, only this morning I pulled a freight train. *we cut to a flash back with Pete in the Big City with a crane picking up a load from one of Pete's cars* With a very important printing press over the mountain to the Big City. *cuts to people working in a factory making the papers, then the newspapers being processed* It'll make books and newspaper for grown ups to read about; important things. *then shows a pic of Pete on a newspaper cover* I'am a very important engine, *flashback ends* and I don't pull the likes of you, I... DO NOT! (scares Missy, makes Jerry hide himself in her skirt and chugs away) I won't pull you, I won't pull you... (chanting continues) (A traumatized Missy rests her hands in her face to hide her streaming tears, Tom shakes his fist in anger while Pete leaves over the hill on his way back to the yard, blowing his whistle.) :Grumpella: *to Rollo* Well I told ya there wouldn't be any engines to pull us! :Rollo: There will so! :Grumpella: There will not! :Rollo: There will! :Grumpella: There won't! :Rollo: There will! :Grumpella: There won't! :Rollo: There will! :Grumpella: There won't! :Tuffy: Tom, Jerry, you go back to the roundhouse on the handcar and I'll stay there with the toys to flag down any engines. (Tom nods. Jerry drops out from Missy's skirt and nods. Tom and Jerry are riding the handcar while Rollo and Grumpella still fighting) :Rollo: There will be an engine! :Grumpella: There won't! :Rollo: There will! :Grumpella: There won't! :Rollo: There will! :Grumpella: *Gets in his face* There won't! Shut up, Tower! (Shift to: Train yard, Spike is using a map and wooden trains to monitor the situation in his train yard office :Spike: Georgia has broken down. Doc takes Georgia back to the roundhouse. We're had her chug fixed. (Cut to: Red's mansion) :Red: Rollo flagging down one of the engines returning from their daily runs over the mountain. Farnsworth and Pete won't pull the Birthday Train. Jebediah is too old to pull the train. (Doc is seen next to Georgia with a bandaged wrapped around her smokestack.) :Doc: "You'll have your old chug back in a couple of days." :Georgia: Oh dear. (Tom and Jerry arrive back to the train yard and see Tootle and Katy Caboose.) :Spike: Mayor, I'll found an engine to take the Birthday Train over the mountain. :Katy Caboose: You two think there's nobody to take the Birthday Train. :Tootle: Spike's ready to send me take the Birthday Train over the mountain. :Chip: *floating in the air with his flapping wings* Tom, Jerry, Tillie can pull that train. (Tom eats Chip and smiles, but Jerry uses a hammer to break Tom's teeth, freeing the bird from his prison. Chip kicks out Tom's last tooth and flies off. Jerry blows a raspberry at Tom and hides in a piggy bank. Tom breaks the bank, causing the coins to fly into the air and Jerry runs. Tom chases after Jerry with a spade.) :Tillie: Poor Georgia :Chip: (comes down) Yeah, but now's your chance. :Tillie: My chance? (Chip whispers something to her.) Right, for a train! (Chip nods again, as Tillie clears her throat and turns to Tower.) Tower? :Tower: Now what? :Tillie: Let me take the Birthday Train over the mountain! :Tower: You really wanna do this, don't ya, kid? (Tillie nods) :Tillie: I think I can! (Jerry gets a idea) :Chip: I think he's gonna go for it! :Tower: (shouts) "Never, nix! (ranting) No go, no way, no time, not now, not yet, not ever! (Tillie and Chip cower, but instead of being afraid unlike them, Tom and Jerry become angry and defiant.) No, no, NO--" :Tom: (shouts back) Ah, SHUT UP! (hits Tower on the nose with a shovel, drowning out his last sentence as record needle scratches.) :Tower: (yelps in pain) YEOW!!! (Tom and Jerry still fighting. Tillie and Chip smile due to Tom and Jerry's fight cheering them up. Jerry tips a water bucket and Tom gets his head struck. He grunts as he pulls a bucket out of his head. Tom runs up to a rack with javelins and picks a javelin up. Jerry blows a raspberry at Tom.) :Tower: Hey, keep it down! (Turns to Tillie while Tom tosses the javelin at Jerry, who ducks) THE ANSWER IS N-- :Tillie: *Doing a bad impersonation of Tom* Shut up, Tower! (a javelin hits Tower on the rear, drowning him out.) :Tower: (screaming in pain in Tom's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (makes a steam out of his horn) :Beamer the Old Lighthouse: (narrating) (chuckles) Silly Tower. Tom and Jerry teach you a lesson. (Tom grabs Jerry.) :Tillie: Thanks Tom, Jerry. I own you both! :Chip: You showed him who's boss! (Tom and Jerry smile) :Spike: to Tower This has gone far enough... Now, just a minute, you overgrown stack of lumber! :Tower: Spike, what are you doing? :Spike: Never mind. How would you like my boy, Tyke, too small? poses as illustration for the words :Tower: Tyke? But, Spike, that's an entirely different matter. :Spike: Humph! :Tower: Different. Entirely. :Spike: Tillie's no different than my own son. Now leave her alone or I'm taking over command. :Tower: (Shocked) What?! A dog maintaining order? Utterly preposterous. :Spike: (Turns to Tom and Jerry) Tom, Jerry, I know two like to tussle, but you're teach Tower a lesson. :Chip: Promise me you won't eat me, Tom. (Tom frowns) :Spike: That old fool Jebediah. He took a old tracks that goes over the mountain. :Tillie: Spike, what are you say about those "old tracks"? :Spike: They had not been used for years. Long ago in the beginning, (Flashback starts with a big strong engine at the mountain ringing his bell and blowing his whistle.) the trains went go over the mountain always. The track was cruel, the bridge was dangerous and the cave was scary. (A snow-covered train tunnel in the form of a scary monster and creepy voice laughs evilly.) Sad to said, some trains never make it back. (The trains building a tunnels and iron bridge over the mountain.) It was clear the trains needed another way to take the passenger and freight over the mountain to the town and the Big City, so they decided to take detour. It wasn't easy, but after years of hard works, the trains finally built a new tracks over the mountain, with tunnels and rust-proof iron bridge. (Flashback ends.) At the foot of the mountain is the junction and another at the summit. The old tracks are on the right and the new tracks are on the left. You're two keep an eye on Tillie. I don't want her in trouble. (Tom and Jerry salute Spike) (Cut to: Grumpella and Rollo arguing on the tracks) :Grumpella: There won't be anymore engines! :Rollo: "There will!" :Grumpella: "There won't!" :Rollo: "There will!" :Grumpella: "There won't!" :Tuffy: Cheer up, guys. Pete is not the only engine in the world. :Stretch: They still fighting. :Jeepers: Here comes another one! (Tuffy reaches behind his back with his left hand and pulls out a pair of binoculars. He looks through them, seeing Jebediah returning back with his empty milk train, blowing his whistle.) :Tuffy: That's Jebediah. He looks very old, but the birthday train is little. Perhaps he can help us. :Grumpella: "Read my beak: No more engines!" :Jebediah: (politely) "Uh, excuse me, please." :Rollo: "Oh, eh, sure." (moves aside with Grumpella tugging on his suspenders) :Grumpella: "Right." (Grumpella and Rollo continue fighting, as Jebediah continues on his way briefly.) :Grumpella: "Won't!" :Rollo: "Will!" :Grumpella: "Won't!" :Rollo: "Will!" :Grumpella: "Won't!" :Rollo: "Will!" :Tuffy: (waving his flag) Stop! (Jebediah brakes to a stop and then wheezes. Tuffy runs to Grumpella and Rollo, who hear Jebediah braking to a stop, with their ears cringing at the sound.) Guys, I stopped the train. :Grumpella: "Hey, Tuffy, quiet down! We're trying to talk! (to Rollo) THERE WON'T!" :Rollo: "THERE WILL!" (Rollo and Grumpella realize that Jebediah is still here) :Both Grumpella and Rollo: "A train?!" :Tuffy: Yup, a train. :Perky: "So, we need an engine..." :Handy Pandy: "To take us over the mountain." :Perky: "Please?" :Rollo: (catches up to Jebediah) "Listen, (pants) could you, uh-Eh, could you, uh (pants), what they said!" :Jebediah: "Why, I'd love to!" :Toys: (Cheer) :Jebediah: (cont.) "Yep, I'd love to, but, uh..." :Toys: "But?!" :Tuffy: But what? :Jebediah: "But..." (coughs, with a plume of smoke coming out) "But my chug isn't what it used to be, and going over the mountain is too much for me these days. Sorry. (departs for the yard) I just can't do it, I just can't do it, I just can't do it..." (chanting continues) Bad News (Shift to: Train yard, where Tower is dozing) :Jebediah: "I just couldn't do it, Tillie." :Tillie: "If you can't, and Pete and Farnsworth won't, will then there's nobody but Tootle to take 'em." (Jebediah moves into the roundhouse with his empty train.) :Chip: "There's you!" (Jerry nods) :Tillie: (getting the realization) "Yeah! There's me!" :Both Jerry and Chip: "Shhh!" (Tom gasps and runs to the sleeping Tower and sticks his fingers in his ears and hope the tower does not hear the loud thud as Tillie lands back on the rails with a clang, which he doesn't.) :Tillie: (quietly) Yeah, there's me. (Tillie takes off as Tom climbs down. The left front wheel runs over Tom's left foot, and Tom screams in pain, almost waking up Tower.) :Tower: (mumbling) (Jerry plugs a plant into Tom's mouth.) :Chip: (singing) "Rock-a-bye, Tower, in the train yard..." (waves to Tillie, giving her the go ahead) (Tom spits out a plant.) :Cousin George: Wait. How Spike know there's you? He's at Habortown. :Tillie: Don't worry George. I make Spike understand. (Tillie then leaves the train yard to Habortown, as Chip catches up to her. The scene shows the map of Little Golden Book Land, where the arrow draws from the train yard to Habortown.) :Beamer the Old Lighthouse: (narrating) Tom, Jerry and Tillie find out that this wonderful place in grave danger and they need a special group of friends, who decided to do something about it and set out on an adventure that none of them will ever forget. (At Harbortown, Scuffy sails when he notices Beamer and the big ships and the duck bumps into him.) :Scuffy: Gosh! I wonder what's going on. (steams to Beamer) :Tillie: (arrives) Spike! Mayor Red! :Red: Hi Tillie. Beamer the Old Lighthouse told us that the last storm broke the big hole in the breakwater last night. :Big Ship 1: But, Beamer. If your light gets washed out, we won't be able to get in and out of the harbor! :Big Ship 2: What's worse, Harbortown will be FLOOOODED! (The wave crashes on Beamer and a brick falls off) :Beamer: Yikes! I'm afraid you're right. :Scuffy: (arrives) Excuse me, excuse me, coming through! What's the matter, Beamer? :Beamer: Hi, Scuffy. See that big gap in the breakwater from the last storm? (Scuffy and Tillie look at a hole in the breakwater with a waves crashing into it.) There's a new storm coming and if that hole isn't fixed, Little Golden Book Land will be all washed up. :Scuffy: (confident) No problem. I fix it! :Big Ships: You?! (all laughing) :Scuffy: Yeah, me! (Gets caught in a wave) :Big Ship 3: Yeah, sure! :Beamer: (annoyed) Come on now. Give the lad a break. (Scuffy steams away from the laughing ships) Thanks Scuffy for offering to help. :Scuffy: You're welcome, Beamer! Don't worry! I'll be back! (whistles) I'll show those big boats! :Spike: All right, listen up. We got an emergency. The storm will cause confusion and delay. Everyone in Harbortown is counting on us. I'll give Farnsworth, Pete and Jebediah a double shift. :Tillie: What if I can help Scuffy to fix that hole in the breakwater, then you send me take the Birthday Train over the mountain? :Spike: Sure! You're help Scuffy to fix a hole in the breakwater, then not only I'll send you take the Birthday Train over the mountain, I'll give you a promotion as well. As I was saying before the switcher interrupted... (Tillie chugs to the station.) (Shift to: the station Tootle and Katy Caboose were waiting. Tootle looks at the butterfly. Katy bumps into him) :Katy Caboose: Tootle, where's Poky? :Tootle: Right again, Katy. (blows his whistle impatiently. Poky comes out behind a tree) :Poky: (pants) Uh-oh! I'm late! (runs to Tootle's train) Sorry! :Shy Little Kitten: Come on, Poky. Scuffy's waiting at the harbor. :Chip: Wrong, Shy Little Kitten! :Tillie: (blowing her whistle) It's an emergency! :Scuffy: Yeah! There's a big storm coming tonight and we have a big problem! We have to fix that big hole in the breakwater or Little Golden Book Land will be in big trouble! :Katy Caboose: Poor little guy. He sure talks big! :Tootle: Every time we listen you, Scuffy. We're the ones that end up in big trouble! :Poky: Yeah, so are we going to fix that big hole anyway? :Tootle: We could throw logs from my firewood car! :Scuffy: Nah, they just float away. :Shy Little Kitten: We could fill up a sand. :Scuffy: But the waves will just wash that sand away. No, we need something big! :Katy Caboose: Honesty, Scuffy. Sometimes, I think you have rocks in your head. :Scuffy: Rocks! That's it! We need a rock! A big rock to plug the hole in the breakwater and I know just the place to find one. (Everyone looks at the mountain) :Together: Cavetown! (Tootle looks nervously at Cavetown until Katy Caboose bumps into him to start) :Katy Caboose: Come on! I heard about a shortcut through Jolly Jungle! :Tillie: On the way, I'm going to collect the Birthday Train. (Tillie and Tootle chug to Jolly Jungle, crossing a bridge and through a tunnels. Meanwhile, as the camera fades out on them, it returns to the toys having waited for help for a half hour or more, and Grumpella finally loses patience.) :Grumpella: "Like I said: "No more engines!"" :Missy: (saddened) "Oh, no! Now, we will never go!" :Grumpella: "Don't dry up, Twinkle Toes! If we get going now, maybe we can make it to a toy store at Habortown in time for Christmas." (The toys sadly follow her lead, until Rollo and Tuffy catch up to them to raise their spirits.) :Rollo: (desperate) "But-but..." :Tuffy: We can't give up! :Rollo: Right. (He runs ahead) "Are you quitting?!" (He climbs on top of a rock to get their attention.) "Listen to me! Quitters never, uh... Well, they-they don't win! They can't, don't you see? And winners, they never quit!" :Tuffy: Yeah, quitters never win and winners never quit! :Grumpella: (against Rollo and Tuffy) "Easy for him to say." (folds her arms) "But, who's going to pull us?" (Jerry whistles. The toys turn to Tillie, who has just pulled up with Chip perched on her headlight and Tom and Jerry in her cab.) :Tuffy: Tillie, could you take us over the big tall mountain? Our engine has broken down and we're loaded with toys and good food for the children on the other side. Can you help us? :Tillie: "I think I can." (Tuffy, Rollo and the toys smile expect Grumpella.) :Grumpella: (annoyed) "Oh, great! Now, we've got a miniature choo-choo who thinks she can pull us!" :Tillie: (confident) "I think I can!" The Adventure That Never Forget (Soon, Tillie has hitched herself to the Birthday Train with the toys on board, and she finally begins her adventure of pulling the train.) :Tuffy: I see. If Spike catches Tower bothering Tillie again, he will replace him with a big new fancy tower. A big hole in the breakwater at Harbortown? Next storm coming? :Scuffy: Tuffy, if Tillie fixed the hole in the breakwater, she get her promotion! :Tuffy: Wow! Tillie getting a promotion? We have take a shortcut through Jolly Jungle to reach Cavetown and find that big rock. (Cut to: run-down shack) :Lightning Cat: Think about it. Tom got a mansion and money and here we are, we're poor and broke. :Butch Cat: We need money and food. :Topsy Cat: (looking through binoculars) Hey, Boss! That's Tootle and the little engine pulling the Birthday Train. :Butch: Ha! Birthday train full of toys? :Topsy: Also good food. :Meathead Cat: The Birthday Train got food? What are you think, Boss? :Butch: We steal the food. (The Alley Cats cheer. Cut to: Tootle brakes to stop, arriving at Jolly Jungle.) :Tootle: I don't know. Those tracks are pretty overgrown and the switch is rusted shut. :Scuffy: No problem, Tootle. Poky? (Poky walks to the switch and tries to push it. Tom helps. The vines snap and the switch changes.) :Poky: There's nothing stopping us now! :Tootle: I am. I'm not so sure about this, I heard there's a lot of crocodiles in Jolly Jungle. (Tootle backs up and Katy Caboose brakes. Tootle then charges towards a vines.) :Shy Little Kitten: I'm really scared! We might get lost. Might get starve :Tootle: Yeow! (gets stuck in the vine.) Race Against Time (Shift to: Train yard) :Jebediah: Oh, dear. A hole in the seawall? :Farnsworth: Flooding at Harbortown? :Pete: What a train wreck! :Butch Dog: That's what Spike says. :Spike: You all know what is means. Little Golden Book Land won't stay dry unless Tillie brings a big rock to plug the hole in the breakwater. (Tyke barks) :Tower: We going to fix that hole in the breakwater! :Wolf: But the storm is building. :Tower: Well, we get to work at it now! Farnsworth, Pete, Jebediah, head for Harbortown. Go! (Farnsworth, Pete and Jebediah leave for Harbortown.) (Shift to: Harbortown, where Beamer looks out at the storm clouds on the horizon.) :Beamer: The storm is building. Say, has anyone seen Scuffy? :Big Ship 1: No. You suppose? (As Beamer talks, a passing cloud shrouds him in darkness) :Beamer: That crazy Scuffy, his friends, Tillie, Tom and Jerry went off to look for something to fix the breakwater. Then they will save Little Golden Book Land. :Big Ship 2: You think they'll make it back? :Beamer: I don't know, mates. (Lightning flashes, causing Beamer to flinch) I just don't know. (Cut to: Cavetown) :Beamer the Old Lighthouse: (narrating) Our friends got separated, but they're still on their way to Cavetown to save Little Golden Book Land. Tom and Jerry Saved the Day (Everybody holds a party for Scuffy.) :Beamer: Attention, everyone! (Everybody looks at Beamer) Little Golden Book Land is saved! Thanks to Scuffy! Well done, matey! :Big Ships: (cheering) :Big Ship 1: Bravo! Hooray! (Tillie arrives at the sheds where Farnsworth, Pete and Jebediah were resting.) :Pete: Well done, kid. You saved Little Golden Book Land! :Tuffy: Hey, guys! Guess who's pulls the Birthday Train. :Tillie: I think I can. :Farnsworth: You, little switch engine, pulls real engines' train? :Jebediah: Spike said I took a old tracks that goes over the mountain back before the new tracks. :Farnsworth: *laughs through his horn* The old tracks, indeed. Everybody knows that the old tracks were haunted. :Rollo: Ha-haunted? :Pete: Haunted not by an engine but by a ghost. :Farnsworth: It's called the Ghost Train. :Tillie: Hey! What is the "Ghost Train"?! :Farnsworth: I tell you a story. (a thought bubble appears above Farnsworth. A footage of the mountain path scene from the original 1991 film is used. The Ghost Train, in the shadows, chugs along a cliff face, crosses a large, tall old railroad trestle and reaches the summit.) Every night, the Ghost Train going over the mountain on the old tracks that had not been used for long time. :(Cut to: Big City. Eric is carrying his baby brother Daniel at the TV shop and Jill finds a dollar coin in a gutter.) :Jill: According to the legend, Eric. If the engines were on the old tracks, the Ghost Train scares a trains, steals freight and kidnaps passengers (puts a coin in her jeans pocket) and delivers nothing but nightmares to the children. :Eric: There's no such as ghosts! :Geroge: Jill, you must behave to Eric. :Jill: Yes, Daddy. :Joan: Eric, there's not gonna be any ghost engine going to get you. The little engine brings the Birthday Train tomorrow. :Eric: It'll come, Mom. I know it will! I know it will! :(Cut to: Harbortown sheds.) :Pete: If I were you, kid, I'm taking a new tracks where is safe. Beware the Ghost Train! :Farnsworth: Indeed, the Ghost Train. :Tillie: Ha! You are a silly engine, Farnsworth. I'm not scared. (takes off to the mountain) :Missy: Tillie do not believe in the ghosts. (Tom, Jerry and Tuffy look at each other and feel worried) :Chip: What's the matter, Tom and Jerry? Cheer up! It's just a story. The Old Mountain Tracks (Tom, Jerry and Tillie begin her adventure of pulling the train over the mountain.) (Song: Nothing Can Stop Us Now) :Tillie: chanting "I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can." Starts. :Tillie: "I think I can, I think I can, i think I can, I think I can..." :Rollo: singing ♪"When your feet are dragging on the ground,♪ ♪Stand up and face whatever you're afraid of."♪ up but gets blown back by smoke, which makes Jeepers and Tom laugh :Rollo: ♪"When pandemonium is all around..."♪ :Missy: singing ♪"That's when you find out what it is you're made of."♪ :Rollo: while pulling out some flowers from his hat ♪"If you will just believe it's true, ♪ *Chip flies at the flowers, picks one, and takes it to Tillie* ♪Then there is nothing you can't do.♪ ♪There's not a mountain that you can't climb,♪ ♪There's not a river you can't make it over,♪ ♪There's no tomorrow that you can't find if you try,♪ ♪I know you're gonna make it, ♪ ♪Nothing can stop you now!"♪ :Tillie: "I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can! :All: singing ♪"There's not a mountain that we can't climb!♪ ♪There's not a river we can't make it over!♪ ♪There's not tomorrow that we can't find if we try!♪ ♪You know we're gonna make it!♪ ♪Nothing can stop us now!"♪ (The entire train boogies along to the song, arrives at the junction with the sign, which is switched to a new track with a crossing gate on an old track and a railroad crossing bell ringing.) :Tuffy: The mountain junction. The engines went over the mountain on the new track. If we can change this switch, we can re-route this train to the old track. (Rollo pulls on the switch with both his hands. The switch doesn't budge. Tom corrects Rollo and pulls on the switch on the another way. The switch changes to an old track. Jeepers opens the gate. The Birthday Train passes the gate and Tom switches back to the new track. The entire train boogies along to the song climbing up a few hills leading to the mountain, where they make it to the first grade.) :All: ♪"Nothing can stop us now!♪ ♪Nothing can stop us now!♪ ♪Nothing can stop us now! ♪ ♪Nothing can stop us now..." ♪ (Tillie's chugging gets slower, as Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Rollo and Jeepers look at her wheels turning slower.) :Beamer the Old Lighthouse: (narrating) Tillie had a hard time going over the Mountain, while the other engines are able to speed along. That's when her challenges begin during the adventure. (As the train makes it over the grade, a wolf and his cub watch the train from a butte.) :Big Wolf: "Turn back! You're too little! You can't do it!" :Tillie: "I think I can!" :Big Wolf: "You'll be..." (howling) "Yip, yip, yip, sorry!" (The wolf's howl echoes.) :Little Wolf: "Don't worry, cat and mouse. Go forward, little train. I think you can." (Tom, Jerry, Tillie and Chip feel reassured, but Rollo and Jeepers look at each other and feel worried. The Birthday Train ventures further into the mountain, passing a small waterfall and along a cliff face, where a flash of lightning appears. As Tillie turns the corner, she feels a little afraid as rain starts to fall. Chip is here to keep her calm.) :Tuffy: I hope we won't meet the Ghost Train. (Meanwhile, Butch and the Alley Cats pursue the Birthday Train on a railroad speeder pulling a unused train car.) :Butch Cat: These tracks are old and not been used for years. :Lightning: You think these tracks were haunted by the Ghost Train? :Meathead: Don't worry, there's no such thing as the ghosts. (Meanwhile, a river flows quickly through the mountain, and the camera pans left, following it to a large, tall old railroad trestle. High up above the trestle, an eagle swoops down through the buttes and catches up with the Birthday Train.) :Eagle: "Turn back!" :Tillie: "I'm going over this mountain!" :Eagle: "You're too little! You'll never make it through the storm! Too little!" (He screeches as Tom hits him with a shovel, sending him flying in the wind.) :Tillie: (nervously) "I think I can!" (She turns on her headlight, as the Birthday Train crosses the bridge. At first, all seems safe.) :Tuffy: This bridge is old, but it is safe. (However, a loose boulder flows toward the bridge. Tillie and Tom both gasp in horror, as the boulder hits two other boulders that have supported the bridge, causing plenty of loose timber beams to fall into the river. The bridge creaks under their weight and then collapses. Perky feels the shock of the impact, and Tillie is forced to chug faster to get the Birthday Train out of here, but she feels the weight pull her backwards. Perky trumpets in terror, as his car is about is reach the gap.) :Tuffy: Look out, Droopy! The train is starting to fall off a broken bridge! :Droopy: Not if I can help it. (slams on the Little Red Caboose's brakes, keeping the Birthday Train from falling off a broken bridge.) :Tuffy: We gotta lighten the load. (Jerry blabbers and Perky, seeing the mouse, jumps into Stretch and Missy's car to make the train lighter. Without that weight, Tillie chugs faster to get the Birthday Train out of here, just as the two train rails fall into the gorge.) :Topsy Cat: Uh-oh! The bridge is out! (The rail speeder crashes and the Extra Car and its load fall into the river below while the Alley Cats hanging for a dear life on the another side of the broken bridge.) :Tin: Yeah, there goes the trap. :Meathead: Come on, Boss! That's the long fall down there. :Butch: We get that food in the Birthday Train, for the last time! (By now, Tillie reaches the summit, as Handy Pandy and Tom push Perky back into his car. Tillie feels exhausted, but she can't stop now.) :Tillie: "Phew! That was too close!" :Chip: "Are we still alive?" :Tillie: "Everything's all right. Whoa!" :Tuffy: It's the Scary Cave! (Just then, Tillie, Tom and Jerry see a scary cave as seen in Spike's flashbacks.) :Mountain Cave: (demonically) "Too little. Too little." (Lightning flashes above the tunnel as the summit rumbles before them.) :Tuffy: Avalanche! Let's get out of here! :Tillie: (gulping) "I think I can." (Tillie keeps going slowly, as an avalanche falls off the tunnel. A large icicle hits near the tracks, almost destroying the train. Rollo and Jeepers hold onto each other for dear life. More snow and rocks fall past the train. Then, to Tom's horror, the avalanche in the form of a left claw falls down the tunnel and about to crush the entire Birthday Train! Tom screams in terror and runs.) :Tillie: Hey! Wait up, Tom! (Tillie chugs faster just as the avalanche crashes harmlessly. The toys cheer.) :Tuffy: That was a close one. I think we passed all the challenges! :Beamer the Old Lighthouse: (narrating) All expect one. (Tom and Jerry hear a tooting horn.) You're got one more challenge, Tillie, Tom and Jerry: face the Ghost Train! (Tillie sees the Ghost Train emerging from the shadows as it barrels straight towards her.) :Tuffy: (gasps) The Ghost Train! It is real. (To Tillie's horror, the Ghost Train lands on the tracks and pushes the Birthday Train back into the tunnel and backs away. An another avalanche in the form of a right claw falls down the tunnel and crushes the entire Birthday Train!) The Ghost Train Chase (Meanwhile, the storm continues right outside Eric's house, waking Eric out of bed in his room. He gapes in surprise as his bedroom window flies open by the wind. He walks to the windowsill and looks at the mountain ahead. Back in his book, the pictures show Tillie's challenges earlier that evening. The next page flips over to show Tillie's encounter with the Ghost Train and the avalanche covering the tracks, which fades into the real thing still at night. The camera shifts inside the avalanche, where Tillie has been knocked out by the impact, almost being dead. The camera shifts inside her cab, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy regain consciousness.) :Tuffy: She needs a fire. (Tom digs his way out of the avalanche with Jerry and Tuffy follow him and meets Barney Bear.) :Barney Bear: Hey, Tom and Jerry. I'm Barney Bear. I moving out of that cave because of an avalanche. :Tuffy: Barney, we need your help. Our engine needs a fire and we caught in the avalanche. :Barney: I got a firewood right here. (Jerry gives Barney a sign that says "Room for Sale".) You're got a spare room for me at your mansion? Thanks, Jer. :Tuffy and Barney: (singing) ♪Friends to the end, friends from the start. Friends forever, friends in our heart!♪ (Meanwhile, Tootle chugs faster on the new tracks over the mountain.) :Scuffy: Tillie was knocked by a big avalanche! We have to help her. :Tootle: I hope Tom and Jerry were all right. (Tootle crosses the rust-proof iron bridge. Everyone gasp in shock as they notice a old bridge was collapsed. Later, inside Tillie's cab, Tom and Jerry put a firewood in her heart-shaped firebox and light a book of matches on wood.) :Tuffy: I hope it's work. (In no time, a new fire causes a firebox to glow and Tillie to open her eyes. Tillie wakes up and nudges the snow off her headlight, waking up Chip. Chip hugs her smokestack, Tom and Jerry join in, as Tillie looks ahead with confidence.) :Tillie: All board! and Jerry jump back to the cab. (boldly) "One more try!" (Tillie charges ahead and bursts out of the avalanche. Tillie, Tom and Jerry see Scuffy and his friends.) :Katy Caboose: You're OK! :Tootle: (notices the Birthday Train is empty) Hey! Where's Rollo and the toys? :Tuffy: Guys, we're saw... the Ghost Train! :Everyone: The Ghost Train?! :Tuffy: Yeah, Farnsworth's story was true! If the Ghost Train steals the Birthday Train, it will send a nightmare to Eric. We'd better get the toys back. :Tillie: Chip, go fly and see if you can spot the Ghost Train! Hang on, Tom and Jerry! (Chip flies.) (Tillie and Tootle chug their way up.) Tillie The Little Engine That Could/Ending (Tootle chugs to the train yard using a new tracks and Tillie begins to climb up a steep hill at the mountain peak.) :Tuffy: Come on, Tillie. You can do it! :Tillie: I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. (makes it to the top) I thought I could! (The toys cheer.) :Chip: "You did it!" :Tillie: "I did! (chanting) I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could." (Tillie chugs down the other side of the mountain peak with the Birthday Train in tow.) :Tuffy: singing ♪There's not a mountain that you can't climb ♪ ♪There's not a river you can't make it over ♪ ♪There's no tomorrow that you can't find if you try ♪ ♪I know you're gonna make it ♪ ♪Nothing can stop you now! ♪ :Tillie: I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could! (The train makes it down the mountain and into the valley ahead.) :All: (singing) ♪There's not a mountain that we can't climb! ♪ ♪There's not a river we can't make it over! ♪ ♪There's no tomorrow that we can't find if we try!♪ ♪You know we're gonna make it! ♪ ♪Nothing can stop us now! ♪ (The train crosses a bridge and arrives in the village. A rainbow appears in the sky.) :All: ♪"Nothing can stop us now!♪ ♪Nothing can stop us now!♪♪ (Eric sees the Birthday Train. He runs past a house, where one of his friends and a dog look out the window while Eric jumps over a fence. The train comes to a complete stop, as the gang meets Eric at last. Jill, George and Joan (who is carrying Daniel) catch up to him and see the Birthday Train, too.) :Eric: (to Jill, George and Joan) "Look here, Jill! The little engine brought the Birthday train! I knew she would!" :Tillie: "I thought I could!" and Jerry flips and high fives :Chip: "You did it, Tillie!" :Tillie: (proudly) "Yes, I did it. I couldn't done it without Tom and Jerry. And it was worth it!" (She blows her whistle triumphantly. The camera shifts back at the train yard.) :Tower: Let's go! Let's go! (Tootle arrives and brakes to stop. He blows his whistle.) Tootle, what are you doing here? :Scuffy: Tillie, Tom, Jerry and we saved Little Golden Book Land! :Tower: (shocked) What?! :Doc: That's a good news. :Tootle: I know. :Scuffy: Tillie got a promotion and took the Birthday Train over the mountain to the town! :Tower: Wait. You saying Tillie made it over the mountain? :Katy Caboose: Sure is! :Spike: Tower, promise me you won't bother my Number One Engine. :Tower: (clears his throat) Yeah. I own you, Spike. :Spike: The phone call from Mayor Red. Get me Beamer. :Beamer: Tillie made it over the mountain, of course. That is why Spike made Tillie the Little Engine That Could. :Tawny Scrawny Lion: Onward for Eric's birthday party! We're never forget our fun and adventure! :Scuffy: Someone should write it down. (winks at the camera) (The last page shows back to the village all Eric's friends running up to the Birthday Train and meeting the toys for the first time.) :Beamer the Old Lighthouse: (narrating) And so somebody did, but it was only one of Tom and Jerry's many wonderful adventures in the magical world of Little Golden Book Land. (The book closes itself on the front cover.) The End A Tom and Jerry Cartoon (The photo book opens and the photo of Eric's birthday party, Tom chasing Jerry while Jill watches, Butch and the Alley Cats move in Tom's mansion, Barney move in Jerry's mansion, one of the Big Ships found the Extra Car at Habortown, the defeated Ghost Train buried in the avalanche, Tillie, Scuffy, Tom, Jerry and their friends got a medals from Spike, Tootle pulls the toy train and Tillie pulls the mail train over the mountain on the new track with Tom and Jerry as her crew.) Category:Transcripts Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Movie Transcripts